Almost Lover
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: He picked on her and fought with her day after day, but no way was she going to give up. She knew he would come around, he had to. He had to notice how perfect they would be together, sooner or later. He just had to. DASEY
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Life With Derek :(**

Shes been waiting. Waiting a long time. Days, Weeks, Months, Years. She was waiting for him.

He picked on her and fought with her day after day, but no way was she going to give up. She knew he would come around, he had to. He had to notice how perfect they would be together, sooner or later. He just had to.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"I don't understand." She cried into the phone. She prayed that he wasn't listening from the next room, he does that a lot, and it amazed her that he never caught one of her 'crying sessions' with Emily.

"Case, hes a guy, all guys are stupid." Emily told her, for the second time this week, and the fifth time this month. She feared that she sounded like a broken record, but there wasn't much you could say when Casey became like this. There was nothing she could do.

"I can't wait forever." She whispered. Not to Emily, to herself, really.

"I know," Emily said quietly. Once again she was in the spot Casey normally put her in. The spot where she tries to take away the pain inside of her best friend that she wanted so badly to get rid of. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Emily suggested, knowing Casey will think she's lost her mind.

"He will laugh in my face, Em, and use it against me for the rest of my life." Casey cried louder. She tried to keep her sobs quiet enough so that he couldnt hear her.

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm really tired. I'm just going to sleep." Casey hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

Casey hated goodbyes. Even if they were as simple as hanging up the phone with somebody that you will see first thing tomorrow morning. She hated everything about goodbyes. She always wondered how those stupid skanks say goodbye to Derek. She wouldn't be able to live with it.

But then again, before you say goodbye, you have to at least say 'Hello.'

It was 2:37 AM, she had no idea how long she had kept Emily on the phone for. She knew it sounded mean, but, she really didn't care. She was heartbroken. Heartbroken people should be able to get away with anything.

She unbuttoned the tight jean's that were squeezing her hips, and let them fall to the floor. She rubbed the spot that the button was digging into her skin as she walked over to her bed.

She climbed into it and prayed that one night, she would find sleep relaxing, like every other human being. But, it seemed almost impossible at the moment.

Casey found sleep to be just as hard as everything she did these days. Actually, sleep was the worst. Worst of everything. That was the place where Derek found her the most. He was there every night, bothering her, and making her heart break, over and over into the smallest pieces he can.

It was strange, she always kind of had this picture in her mind. It was a picture of pieces of her heart slipping through Derek's fingers. Of course, she would never tell anybody about this picture, not even Emily -who knew every secret she ever kept-.

As she pulled the covers over her small body, another tear fell from the deep blue, beautiful, eyes that Derek has never took the time to notice the beauty in.

She tried to close her eyes, but they just shot back open. She wanted so bad to close them, the tears were burning so bad, and it was becoming unbearable.

But she couldnt do it, she wasnt tired, and every time she closed them, pictures of him just pop up.

That was it. She was going downstairs, getting three powerful, and caffeine-filled cups of coffee, then she would go on the computer, right her summer-essay, and stay up for the rest of the night, which wasn't too much, considering it was now 3 AM, which meant in three hours she could walk down the steps, paint a fake, happy smile on her face, and nobody would think that she was heart broken.

She pushed the pink and green covers off of her and tip-toed out of the room. She had the floor pattern memorized, she knew which spots creaked when you stepped on them, and she knew which ones would get her down the steps quietly without waking any of her siblings up.

As she skipped the 3rd step, she wondered if Derek would be impressed, infact, she knew he would be impressed, but she didnt have the guts to show him.

She reached the living room carefully, and quietly. Now, she really had to be quiet. Her parents were right below her, and could hear every move she made, she didn't want to turn on any lights, so she held her eyes shut, to adjust to the darkness. Most people who trip and fall, but Casey was so used to this that she made her way perfectly to the kitchen.

She could see the light through her eye lids, and immeditly opened them.

She jumped when she saw the reason she was here, sitting at the island, eating a bowl of mashed potatoes, that were left over from dinner last night.

"Mashed potatoes at 3 AM, yum?" She said, playing it off cool -like she normally did- and walked to the fridge.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, ignoring her rude comment about his favorite food.

As soon as she opened the fridge, she stuck her head in it and took a deep breath, and a scared face that she refused to let him see. "Me ether." She said, pulling her head out of it, and painting on that smile that she thought would have to wait for another 3 hours.

"So, what was your reason for no sleep?" He asked, taking another bite of the cold left-overs.

"It doesn't concern you." Okay, so, that was a huge lie. He was the whole reason for no sleep tonight.

"Well, it concerned _some _guy." Derek said as his in-famous smirk ran across his lips. "I heard you on the phone."

That was all he had to say to stop her heart. She quickly spun around and faced the counter so that he couldn't see how red her cheeks were, and how hard she was trying to breathe. "What did you hear?" She asked, still facing the counter, and holding her eyes shut tight.

"Something about you cant wait forever, or what ever." He said, shoving another spoonful into his mouth. "What? Are you having problems with Max again, or something?" He asked, really not caring, but just trying to make conversation.

A sigh of relief left her cold lips. He didnt know she was talking about him. "Yea." She lied, turning back around to face him, but his back was to her now.

"I don't like him." Derek said bluntly, as if she didn't already know.

Thoughts -or fantasies- floated around inside of Casey head, about Derek being jealous of Max because Casey apparently thought so highly of him, which she really didn't, not anymore.

"I know." She said quietly, tightening her pony tail, and plopping into the chair next to him. Her shoulder gently bumped his, and her heart stopped, again. It was awful what he was doing to her, and he didn't even know he was doing it.

But, that's just the effect that Derek Venturi had on all women. Maybe not this bad, but something like this.

"Hes an ass." Derek said, pushing the empty bowl out in front of him.

Casey just nodded her head as she pulled a small glass closer to her, and poured the orange juice into it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Derek warned as she lifted the glass to her mouth. Right away, she put it down at shot him an angry look. "Why?" She asked, still angry, but still quiet.

"I sip in it." He said with a small shrug and a guilty smile. As the smile went across his face, Casey fell even deeper in love with him. "You actually warned me." She said quietly and a little dazed. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders again. "Its 3 'o clock in the morning, my head isn't on right." He confessed, causing her to smile, too.

"No, I think it _is_ on right, and its on _wrong_ every other part of the day." She teased, causing him to laugh a little.

As he laughed, and didn't tease her back, she felt something deep inside of her. Something she wasn't used to, it felt almost as if one of the small pieces that once made up her heart, jumped right back into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Life With Derek :(**

She had her third cup of coffee in her hand as she slowly walked up the steps in front of Derek. "Skip that step." She whispered as they hit the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath and smiled when he wasn't looking, she hoped he was proud.

"I know." He whispered back, gently stepping over the 3rd step to the top.

"And don't step here," He said, slowly moving her against the wall. "I know." She whispered back to him.

They both quietly laughed as they parted into their rooms.

As she shut the door behind her, she wished that the stupid, thick wall wasn't standing between them. If she had it her way, she would run into the basement, get a giant hammer, and knock it down right now.

But, that would wake up her family, and probably freak Derek out a little. Just a little.

She leaned against her door and sighed, letting out a small smile. Sure, nothing really happened between them, but, at least they weren't fighting, and he was actually really funny, and sweet when 'his head isn't on right'.

The small alarm clock read 4:14 AM in red lights that hurt Casey's eyes. This told her that no matter what time it was, how many coffees she had, or how excited she was, she was getting _some _sleep tonight. Or, today.

She rested the coffee cup down, next to the clock and crawled into the same bed that she normally hated. But, right now, it seemed so love-able and so nice. Maybe it was because she knew she was going to have good dreams of him tonight, instead of the normal nightmares.

_**-- -- -- --**_

And that's how found herself, laying next to the man she was so deeply in love with for years. Sure, he was asleep, and his hair was worse than hers, but she still saw him as the most amazing person in this crazy and unfair world.

He made a small moan and smirked, yes, he even did it in his sleep. "Stop staring at me." He mumbled into his pillow. "I'm not staring at you." She teased, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

He gently reached up and grabbed her hand gently, pulling it down to his lips, and kissing her fingertips. The small smile grew bigger and bigger as she felt the warmth of his lips touching her hand. Such a simple action caused her blood to rush so fast and her heart to skip a few beats.

He had her heart in the palm of his hand, and he knew it. He could twist it and break it in any possible way he wanted to. But he chose not to.

Was it cheesy? Absolutely. Did she care? Absolutely not.

"YO, SPACE CASE, WAKE UP!"

_Aaannnddd, _back into the harsh reality -of living life under the same roof as the person you're pretty sure you will love until the day you die- sets back in.

She moaned and pulled the covers up over her head, for the first time in years she actually wanted to sleep, why did he have to ruin it now?

"I need you to come shopping with me." He said from the doorway.

Okay, maybe getting up wasn't to bad.

"Why?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Had she actually made his fall for her last night? Why else would he want her to go shopping with him, he never has before.

"Sally's birthday is in two days, and I have no clue what chicks like." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets, and letting his head fall back against the door frame.

Of course, Sally, his girlfriend. How could she forget? She was too caught up in her stupid dream to even think about stupid reality, and his stupid girlfriend. This was so stupid!

As much as she didn't want to think about Sally, at all, it was one of those rare times she gets to hang out with him. One of those times she wouldn't pass up for the world.

'Ugh' One last scuff and she was getting out of bed. She sent him an annoyed look and crossed her arms. "Okay, I'm getting dressed," She said, awaiting him to move, and take himself back down stairs.

"I'll enjoy the show." He said in his same old cocky, Derek voice.

Okay, her heart has just officially stopped. It fell out of the normal place, and landed in her stomach. She was trying so hard not to smile or blush. She was holding her lips shut tight, and even had to resort to biting them to keep them down, and as for her cheeks, she started to play with her hair, trying to hide her face.

She feared that he could see how incredibly bad her hands were shaking and her anything-but-normal breathing. "Just go down stairs." She managed to force out of her as she spun around and pretended to be making her bed. She heard him chuckle, and listened as his footsteps got farther.

She walked over to the door and slammed it shut, as soon as she let go of the door knob, the smile that was actually hurting her lips jumped onto her face. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Something was definitely going on. Something she was really liking.

She pulled a pink tank top over her head, and pulled the small, denim shorts around her waist as she buttoned them. She put her hair up into a loose pony tail, and decided she would go make-up free today.

She was the only girl who could actually get away with doing it. She was a natural beauty, and everybody knew it. The other girls envied her, and talked behind her back. But, she was the better person, and let them say what they wanted. She knew it was just out of pure jealousy that most girls hated her.

Of course she had Emily, her best friend through-out basically everything. She held her hand when the going got tough, and promised to be around when nobody else wanted to be. What Casey and Emily had was the best type of friendship.

It was late August, so they got a small break from the mean girls that drove her crazy in the hallways. But, there was no escaping the girls on the block. When Emily and Casey would sit on the step, they would walk by and make rude comments to their friends, loud enough for Casey to hear, but, that's what they wanted.

They knew Casey would never say anything back, and that's what pissed them off more than anything.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"What about this?" Derek asked, holding up a skirt that was cute, but, it looked like it was made to fit a 5 year old. "Derek, that's like, an inch long!? Sally wouldn't ware that!" Casey exclaimed, putting it back on the shelf. "I wish she would." Derek said shallowly, causing Casey to roll her eyes. "You really want other guys hitting on your girlfriend, and hollering at her as you two walk down the street?" Casey asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"No." He said. Realizing that Casey was right, he pushed the skirt back some more. "How do you know all this stuff?" Derek asked, surprised as they walked to the back of the store.

"I'm a girl...?" Casey said, looking at him as if he was stupid. Which, most of the time, he was.

"Well, thanks captain obvious?" Derek said sarcastically. "I know that. But like, you're not, a _hot_girl." Derek said, not meaning to sound so rude, but that's normally how he sounded anyway.

Casey rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks to turn around and look at him. "Please, I look better than all of your ex girlfriends." Casey said, sticking up for herself, but still pointing out the obvious. Derek only saw hotness in his ex girlfriends and girlfriend. Not real beauty, which Casey had.

Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Are you crazy?" He asked, hurting her more than he'll ever know.

"No, but you are. Being sexy doesn't mean that your beautiful, it means that you re a slut." Casey said as she started to walk again.

"And how _you_ know?" He asked, pissing her off even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"I got accepted!" Derek yelled throughout the house, as he ran down the steps. By the way he sounded, pounding on them, you would think he was 500 pounds.

"Huh?" Casey asked from the couch. "I got in to NYU!" Derek yelled. His eyes were big and his heart was pumping so fast that Casey could almost see it. "No way." She whispered as she read over the paper in his hand.

"How did _you _get in!?" She yelled, obvious anger filling her voice. "I've been trying to get in there forever!" Her face was turning red, and Derek could tell she was furious, it only made him even more happy.

"My grades picked up, plus, late night hockey practices." Derek raised his eye brow and flashed a proud smile. "There's no way." She took the paper from his hands and read it over.

_"Dear Mr. Venturi,  
We are pleased to accept you into New York University."_

That's all she needed to read before she shoved the paper back into his face and stormed out of the room.

"I'm stuck in Canada while hes going to the states!?" She screamed to herself in the kitchen. Derek did feel a little guilty, Casey had been trying to get in there since she first got to high school. He was almost sure she would get in before they even _thought_ about him.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

Dinner time at the McDonald/Venturi home was not only awkward, but annoying. Derek kept trying to get Casey to look him in the eyes, but Casey refused to look anywhere other than her plate of food, that she wasn't eating. "Casey, honey, your not hungry?" Nora asked from the end of the table. "You know, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Casey said, pushing her plate out in front of her, and pushing the table so that her chair slid back.

"Its 7 'o clock?" Nora said, but Casey was already walking up the steps.

Nora let her head fall in her hands and the kids just sat silently. George looking down at the table, but none were expecting what was next. "I'll go talk to her." Derek said, surprising everybody.

"No, that will only make things worse." George said sternly.

"No it wont." Derek said, pushing his chair out. He didn't care what his father said or thought, he was going to talk to her no matter how mad, or how much she hated him right now, and probably will for the rest of her life.

He slowly walked up the steps, and knocked on her bed room door. "Case?" He whispered. He could hear her sniffling. "Go away!" She yelled, but Derek just opened the door, and walked in. She was hugging her pillow, and had her face buried into it.

"I wont go." He whispered, looking down at his feet. "No, dont be stupid..." Casey whispered into the pillow. She slowly looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Dont let me hold you back." She said.

"No, its not just that." Derek ran his fingers through his hair and tried to breathe. He tried to think about what he was going to say next, but there was no time. If he was going to say it, he might as well say it now. Casey looked at him as if he was stupid. "What is it than?" She assumed that he was going to say something cocky and mean, but what he said next, was probably the highlight of her life.

"I'm afraid of change. I've built my life around you."

Casey didn't bother to turn her head and hide her blushing cheeks, she just looked at him in amazement. "What?" She whispered.

"I wake up, yell at you for eating my cereal, then I make a rude comment about your hair. Then I go to school and think about an amazing prank that you would never think I would do. Then when we get home, we fight over the remote, then when we go to bed... I sit up late at night, and listen to you talk on the phone to Emily."

Casey's heart skipped a beat, and Derek could tell, but he kept going.

"I listen to you telling her how much you love me, and how stupid I am." Derek looked down at the floor, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Then I go to sleep and dream about you all night. Then wake up and do it all over again. What am I supposed to do if I go to NYU?"

**Sorry its short, but i needed to stop it there. This story isnt going to be too long, i already know how i want to end it. There was only be a few more chapters, but I promise they will be good (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

She didn't want to go to sleep. Not at all.

Because right now, _real life_ was ten million times better than a good dream. She actually slapped herself a little to make sure this was real. She just stared at him with hope, confusion, and love in her eyes.

"You... You heard me talking to her?" She managed to force out of her. She was feeling really weird right now, beyond weird. She had pictured this moment thousands of times in her mind, and knew exactly what to say if this ever happened, but all of that flew out the door. She was speechless and shocked.

"Yea." He said quietly, he cleared his thoart and looked up at her.

"If you knew I liked you, than how come you were so mean to me?" She asked, obvious hurt in her voice.

"I'm Derek, I'm mean to everybody." Derek said, holding his arms out in an innocent way. But Casey knew Derek was anything but innocent. "Not to Sally." Casey said in a sad tone, holding her eyes shut tight.

"Well, I'm not mean to people who aren't mean to me." Derek said, beating around the bush, hoping that she got some kind of hint.

A small, guilty smile ran across her face as she opened her eyes. "I guess I haven't been exactly _nice _to you, either." She confessed.

Derek pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up to her. "Am I going or not? Its up to you." Derek said, dropping it next to her on the bed.

"No, its not. Its up to _you._" Casey said, pushing the letter off, and watching it fall to the ground. "This is your dream." Casey whispered, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes, you know, since Derek 'doesnt do tears'.

"But its your dream, too." Derek said, slowly picking up the folded up acceptance letter.

Casey shook her head as the small tears fell off of her cheek. "I refuse to hold you back, Derek." She whispered as he walked out of the room.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

**_--1 month later--_**

"When I said 'I refuse to hold you back', I meant 'Please don't go!'" Casey yelled. She made sure that she wasn't in her room this time, so that Derek couldn't hear her. She was sitting out front on the porch, and she knew for a fact that Derek was asleep, upstairs.

"Well, don't you think that its a little unfair to be mad about this?" Emily asked from her spot on the porch-swing.

"No!" Casey called to her defence. "Not only would I KILL to be in his shoes right now, but how am I supposed to live without him?" Casey asked hopelessly.

"Casey, he'll visit on holidays, and summers and stuff." Emily said, trying hard to calm her down, but it just wasn't working.

"That's not good enough!" Casey whined, letting her head fall into her hands. "Oh my God! I have an idea!" Casey yelled as she brought her head back up with a smile. "I'll go with him, we will get an apartment and live together!" Casey's smile with huge and happy, Emily hated to take it away, but she had to.

"Then what are you going to do with your life? You were already accepted into TU, I think you should just stay, plus, hes leaving in two weeks." Emily said, and sure enough, the smile fell.

"Are you and Derek even a stable couple yet?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. Casey painted on her fake smile and didn't look Emily in the eyes. "Of course we are." She said in a completely fake voice.

Emily sighed and shook her head. "Have you guys even... Done it.. Yet?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"Almost..." Casey said, trying to make it sound more than it really was.

"What do you mean, _almost_?" Emily asked, looking really confused.

"Well, when ever we try to, the family ends up coming home, or walking in. We just haven't had the chance yet." Casey said, shrugging her shoulders.

Emily made a concerned look on her face and ran her fingers through her hair. "Case, hes leaving in 2 weeks. I don't think there's not much time for that." Emily said, picking her words carefully, knowing that if she said that wrong thing, Casey would burst out in tears.

"You know, I don't even think that sex it a good idea right now anyway. When people have sex, most of them get attached, and if you have sex right before he leaves, its just gonna suck even more."

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

"We have to have sex, now!" Casey yelled, throwing a pillow at Derek's head. Yes, it was embarrassing to _tell _you _almost-boyfriend _to have sex with you, but she had no time to be embarrassed.

"You're a bit more _blunt _than my exes." Derek said groggily, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. "We have to do it at least a week before you leave!" She yelled climbing on the bed next to him. "Ummm, as _hot _as this is.." Derek said sarcastically, "I don't think its a good idea." Derek said, scooting away from her.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Casey asked, sounding hurt.

"Because, then we will miss each other even more when I leave." Derek said, standing up, out of the bed. "First, that's why we have to do it at least a week before, and second, have you been listening to me and Emily again?" Casey asked sternly, sticking a finger in his face.

"You were talking to her about me again!?" He looked angry, but Casey didn't care.

"Look, are we going to do it, or not?" Casey asked, folding her arms.

"No." Derek said, before walking out and slamming the door, leaving her laying in _his _bed, and pain in _her _heart.

**I know that the last chapter kinda sucked, my head is somewhere else. haha, i have school starting soon, so I'm kinda stressed over that, and getting my summer work done, but i tried really hard on this chap!**

**Also, I'm sorry if it seems like its being kind of rushed, but, i wanted to end it soon, so, I'm sorry :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

So this was it. He was going to leave without her. Without 'doing it'. Without making her dreams come true. Without falling completely in love with her.

She couldn't help but think maybe it was just a game to him. Maybe he didn't really care, maybe it was just one last prank before he was out of her life. Either way, he was killing her slowly.

She watched him throw the last bag into the cab. She wondered if, somewhere in that bag, there was a picture of her. She doubted it, but it was still nice to think he might actually care. She thought that maybe he would write to her, explaining why he refused to even look at her his last few weeks at home, or why he felt the need to give her hope, then break her down again.

The song 'Build Me Up, Buttercup' was stuck in Casey's head. _Ironic._

It was hard to hold back so many tears that wanted more than anything to fall. Especially since she had been holding them back for weeks. It was over, all the times they would play footsies under the table, or how they would pretend to be sleeping so their parents would go out, without them, leaving them home alone. The times when Casey would tell her parents she was 'helping Derek pack'. All the times that he let her go to sleep with a smile on her face, and all the times he made her dreams become reality.

It was like a lolly pop. Their good, really, really good, but they only last for so long. Soon, their gone, but the taste still lingers on your tongue. And all you have left is the stupid stick (memories), that aren't good for anything, now.

They were all in a line. First, it was George, then Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and last, and _probably least_, Casey.

"Gonna miss you, pop." Derek said to George with a quick hug, he didn't want to get emotional about it. "Thanks for everything, Nora." He asked before gently kissing her on the cheek. "Bye Liz, make sure you keep Edwin in line." He said before giving her a high five, which turned into a hug. "Bye Ed, and no, you cant have my room." Derek said as he shook his brother's hand. "I'll write, I promise, Smarti." Derek said before giving the heart-broken girl a hug longer than the others.

Casey's heart beat got faster as he got closer. He stood in front of her for a second, he couldn't say the things he needed so badly to say, mostly because his family was standing there, but also because he was pretty sure she hated him right now.

"I know it wasnt always peaches and cream with us, but, I'm gonna miss ya, Case." He confesed before pulling her into a long and strong hug.

She never wanted to let go. The tears fell from underneath her eyelids, and by this point, neither of them cared that their family was in complete shock.

They gasped as they saw a tear slide down Derek's face, but Casey just held him tighter.

He pulled away before he feared that his man-hood was _completely_ gone. And with a quick wave, he was in the car, and off to the rest of his life.

Thats it. She watched as the car got farther and farther down the road, and she countined watching even after it was gone. _He_ was gone.

He was _almost _everything she wanted. He _almost_ made her dreams come true. He _almost_ returned the feelings she had felt for years. He was _almost_ in love. _Almost_.

**_-- TEN YEARS LATER--_**

There he was. 29 years old, and still looking as amazing as he did the day I first laid eyes on him. He was eating dinner at the McDonald/Venturi household for the first time in way too long. As he lifted the fork to his mouth, I studied the ring on his left hand. It had been there for quite some time, and he swore he would never take it off.

Next to him sat his wife. She was so happy, she was glowing, but of course, women always glow when their pregnant. Her stomach was so big, it was almost hitting the top of the table.

I guess I should probably tell you about what happened after Derek left for NYU.

Well, I decided that, only happy stories should end with the word 'almost'. So, about a year later, I went after him, sure it was late, and I probably shouldnt have waited so long.

But, once I got there, he told me that he was already in love. That he already found the woman that he wanted to marry, and spend the rest of his life with.

And just as I was about to burst out in tears, and fall onto the floor. He fell onto the floor first, and asked me to marry him...

Oh, and as for the pregnant, glowling wife... Did I mention, shes me?

So I guess this crazy love story is over... _Almost._


End file.
